Man's Best Friend
by flyersfan3588
Summary: A fluffy oneshot.  Booth, Bones, and a dog.  What more can I say?


**Okay, so I got this idea at work (where else! lol!), so I just had to write it down for you. Hope you like it!**

**MAN'S BEST FRIEND**

Brennan pulled up in front of Booth's house, and turned off the engine. Grabbing the file from the front seat, she got out and shut the door. He had left the file with her last night, so she could finish putting her notes in order, and she had promised to bring it by this afternoon.

The day was warm, a beautiful, sunny, Sunday afternoon. She would normally be at the lab, but she had promised Angela she would start taking some time off, and she figured this was a good day to start.

She made her way up the walk to the front door, but before she could knock, she heard sounds coming from the back yard. "Booth?" She started walking around the side of the house.

"Bones? I'm back here!"

She rounded the house, then stopped short, staring at the sight before her. Booth was in the middle of the yard, in swim trunks and nothing else, tryng to wash a dog. The hose was laying at his feet, spraying water everywhere, while he tried to hold onto the huge animal. "Booth? When did you get a dog?"

He never looked up, keeping his attention focused on the task at hand. "Parker brought home a stray yesterday when he was here. I'm just keeping him till we find the owner."

She smiled. He was trying to sound exasperated, but she could tell he was enjoying himself. "And giving him a bath was part of the deal?"

He finally looked up at her, and she broke out into laughter.

"What's so funny?"

His normally neat and tidy hair was sticking up in short spikes. Soapsuds had landed everywhere, including his hair, and were now dripping down onto his shoulder, and running down his bare chest. Holding the struggling dog, he looked more out of control than she had ever seen him. She laughed until tears rolled down her cheeks, all the while he was glaring at her, which just made her laugh more.

Finally, she was able to control her laughter. "What's so funny? Nothing, Booth! Nothing at all!" She wiped away a tear. "You look...good.!" She collapsed again into a fit of giggles. "You just have...something..." She reached out to smooth his hair.

The dog, deciding that he'd had enough, chose that exact moment to lunge forward. Booth, caught off guard, was knocked back, crashing into Brennan's legs, and they both tumbled to the ground, Booth landing on top of her.

Brennan found she was breathless, and it had less to do with the weight of him, and more with the feel of his wet body against her. Their faces were inches apart, and her pulse was racing as she looked up into his eyes.

Booth tried to control the emotions that swept over him as he lay on top of his partner. Looking down into her flushed face, he had an uncontrollable urge to kiss her. _Not a good idea, Booth_ he thought to himself. All the reasons why he shouldn't were running through his mind, but none of them seemed to register.

Brennan's breath caught as she saw the passion smoldering in his eyes. "Booth" she whispered, as he closed the distance between them.

Unfortunately, at that moment, the dog let out a deafening bark, startling them and breaking the spell. Booth pulled back, jumping to his feet and pulling her with him.

The dog was racing around the yard, barking wildly. "Bones!"

"What? Booth, I'm right here!"

Booth chased after the dog. "Not you! The dog!"

Brennan stared at him incredulously. "You named the dog 'Bones'?!"

"I didn't! It was Parker!" Booth dove through the air, coming down just out of reach of Bones. "Grab him!"

The dog was coming straight for her. She reached down and tried to grab him, and he ducked, racing between her legs, knocking her once again to the ground. She quickly spun around and grabbed blindly, and finally she felt the collar between her fingers.

Bones continued to pull, his huge form dragging her across the ground, until he lost his momentum, and sat down. Booth had gotten to his feet, and the dog looked at him, his tongue hanging out, tail wagging, a goofy doggy expression on his face.

"Stupid dog" he muttered, clipping the chain onto his collar. He looked at Brennan, and now it was his turn to laugh. Her clothes were soaked from her fall on the wet grass, and she now had soapsuds in her own hair. He was sure he looked just as bad.

Making sure the dog was chained fast, (he wasn't letting him in the house till he dried), he held out his hand to her. "Come on, let's dry off."

She stared at him for a moment, then took his hand and followed him into the house. He closed the door behind them, then turned to her. He took a deep breath, not quite sure what to say. "Temperance..."

She was in his arms before he had a chance to finish the sentence. "Don't say anything." She reached up, and lightly touched her lips to his.

Booth forgot to breathe as a rush of emotions flowed through him. His arms slipped around her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. His hands moved up her back, his fingers twisting in her hair.

She moaned and pressed closer to him, while he teased her bottom lip, his tounge seeking entrance. She opened her mouth to him, and their tongues touched, sending shivers down her spine. Her hands roamed his body, and he groaned and pulled back.

He reached out, brushing a lock of hair away from her face. He searched her face, trying to read her expression, and she smiled at him, a slow, sexy smile that took his breath away.

Her eyes traveled down the length of his body, drinking him in, then met his eyes. "I think you need a shower, Booth."

His breath caught at her words. "Only if you join me."

She didn't need a second invitation.

**Okay, there you go! Maybe a little ooc, but who cares?! A wet and shirless Booth?! That's all I need! lol!**

**If you have half as much fun reading this as I did writing it, I'll be happy! **


End file.
